The present invention relates to a folder apparatus for the processing of a plurality of webs and, more particularly, of two incoming webs, running side-by-side, comprising at least one fan wheel, which has a plurality of compartments delimited by lateral guide disks extending around the periphery.
Such a folder makes it possible, for example, for two adjacently placed incoming webs to be cut to the desired size of a page and to be processed independently of each other with the production of different types of product. It is, thus, possible for the products manufactured from one web to be folded without being collected and for them to be delivered by way of the fan wheel, whereas the products made from the other web are collected, folded and delivered via the fan wheel, which extends over the full width of the folder.
In arrangement known to the prior art, the fan wheel, which extends over the full working width of the folder, is subdivided and, accordingly, moves at the same peripheral speed along its full length. In the case of operation with different processing of the adjacently moving webs there is, therefore, a difference between the products along the length of the fan wheel compartments over the working width. For example, on the side charged with non-collected products, all compartments will be filled about the periphery, while on the side charged with collected products, only every n-th compartment will be occupied. When the products leave the fan wheel and pass onto the delivery belt running under the fan wheel in the form of two parallel streams of overlapped products, the pitch of the products on the belts may be different; something that may impair the delivery action and lead to problems for further processing. A particular disadvantage is the fact that the products produced side-by-side have to be taken up in the fan wheel at the same instant, even if they do not have the same weight. If this condition is not complied with, this will be a further source of inaccuracy later on.
In the relevant art, the term "folding apparatus" is clearly defined and understood for each skilled artisan. Each "folding apparatus" shows the same functional principle with respect to the facts which are relevant in connection with the present invention. Skilled persons in the relevant technical art differ between:
(a) "folding apparatus" which always has folding knives and jaws and is always positioned upstream of a roll printing plate; and,
(b) "folding machine," which is not positioned upstream of a roll printing plant and has other folding elements.